


落花猶似墜樓人

by cavale



Category: Bàwáng Bié Jī | Farewell My Concubine (1993)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>清明祭十三年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	落花猶似墜樓人

**Author's Note:**

> 繁華事散逐香塵，流水無情草自春。  
> 日暮東風怨啼鳥，落花猶似墜樓人。  
> 《金谷園》杜牧

**繁華事散逐香塵，流水無情草自春。**

**日暮東風怨啼鳥，落花猶似墜樓人。**

 

**《金谷園》杜牧**

  
  
  


對照黃銅鏡中人，程蝶衣以白彩抹去兩顴酒暈，熟稔地打勻了底，指腹蘸淺碟裡的硃砂，順著眼窩子推開，由深至淡揉上了紅，又信手拈來巾帛，略微揩蹭，為眼皮鍍了桃花。

右手拾起吸飽墨的筆管，他輕提袖口，於碟緣滾尖羊毫筆鋒，傾身向前，疾徐有度的提按出黔線，一筆呵成前低後高的鳳眼翹翼，且沾了沾些許黑股胭脂，將兩道柳葉安於眉骨上頭。

點完唇，定好妝，他才反過身，見著取下鋼絲邊眼鏡的袁四爺亦打全底妝，整張白花花的面似鬼魅，悄聲立在他身後，雙眼片刻未眨，僅直盯著他瞧。  
  


「即便不勒頭提眉，程老闆仍舊行當到位，如同觀音塑像，陰陽合一。」

不勝幾杯黃湯下肚，向來自持為重的袁四爺不禁顯出酣然醉態，端詳好一陣後，如痴嘆道。

 

「去榻上罷，我來替四爺勾臉。」

猝不及防，程蝶衣因露骨的褒揚驟然頓了頓，連忙想了話岔開去。

可推搡不得，他任四爺托著肘，側坐上騰出空位的羅漢床。邊按住織錦素衣的寬袖口，他惦量輪廓幾度，再舉腕以筆身中鋒畫開墨色。  
  


差了點。

程蝶衣越描越詫異，項羽的帝王譜面他替師兄臨摹多次，應熟得很，但作畫在四爺臉上卻是另回故事，突顴的位置不對，額高不夠飽滿。

停了筆，他在四爺臉上尋找段小樓的面貌，猶如太極的哭相看上去更加淒厲，暗影緊緊巴住四爺凹陷的面頰。  
兩處黑窟窿，宛如庭院裡深深深幾許的斷井，把他吞沒。

原來奼紫嫣紅開遍，似這般都賦予斷井頹垣，良辰美景奈何天。

  
  


他們踏入夜涼如水的庭院，喝多了花雕，憑著烈韻的後勁，程蝶衣不畏身著單薄，正對虛空默完〈皂羅袍〉，唱及「錦屏人忒看的這韶光賤」時，他尚未認真吊過的嗓音低啞了下去，佇立在旁的袁四爺卻沒出聲糾正，對他難得的失誤置若罔聞，僅於唇邊泛起定定的微笑。

「遊園後，准定驚夢。」袁四爺悠悠說了句。

 

說得輕巧，可那語調似怨似嘆，不像單純的講述《牡丹亭》折子的次序，倒讓程蝶衣多少聽出弦外之音，他支手捋起紛披在額前的亂髮，接口道：「痴人入夢自娛，不叫夢醒，方能久續。」

 

「一晌貪歡，麗娘終須醒的。」袁四爺眼裡的銳光逼了過來，而後吟引了句詩詞，「多情自古空餘恨，好夢由來最易醒。」  
這話不知對誰云，對四爺自己，還是對他，抑或彼此。

 

聞言，反而激得程蝶衣踱了過來，一把攢實袁四爺攬在懷裡的長劍握柄，往後一使勁，將冷冽的劍身全抽了出來。

由於突然地出鞘，著實嚇著袁四爺，誤判他抽刀是要往身上劈來，不自覺後踏兩三步，險些栽到地上。

 

程蝶衣見狀失笑，收了劍路，順勢往自己頸項邊一擱，穩當架在鼓動的脈搏上，他從喉裡呵出的笑卻被鋒芒割啞般，一個子兒都沒發出來。

 

「別！你快別！」

跟著程蝶衣的舉動緊張起來，袁四爺厲聲喝住，渾身帶顫，「那劍可是真玩意兒，能傷人的。」

 

他站定虞姬的步態，手未曾偏移，使最外的皮相遭劍一涼，劃破了滲不出血的細微口子。

相隔咫尺，他望向一劍身外的項羽，忽覺眼前模糊，霸王愁苦的神情如雨濛淒迷，淚滴自發撲簌簌落出眶外。

虞姬的霸王向來只有一人。

而他，程蝶衣，所能對戲的霸王也只有一人。不是誰人，就只能是段小樓。

  
  


眨巴亮了眼，程蝶衣忽還廂房，醒了意識，仰臥榻上對視暗沉沉的房，唯身上伏著輕暖的繡花被褥，整幢宅裡杳無人聲。  
他手先探往右頸側，觸及一道不易察覺的傷痂，那傷當晚他藏在立領底下，沒被旁人看見，提劍赴了定親宴，而後一連幾日抹了四爺差人送來消疤良膏，方才除去。  
  


噫，他被記憶糊弄，明明對的是「君王意氣盡，賤妾何聊生」，可他不願想起那夜失態手一抖落了劍，而後四爺挨步湊近，花了他一臉妝。

如今四爺在城門下被槍斃了，一彈穿心，再無知音。

物是人非，徒夢一場，噯。

 

「你可終於醒了。」  
程蝶衣聞聲尋去，望窗紙透進外邊的月華，這才留神到段小樓隱身在一角的太師椅上，更了身黑華絲葛夾襖，內襯一襲灰呢大衫，面露疲態，看上去坐了許久。

 

他的喉嚨已經咽住了。師哥，他暗啞的在心口上喊道，聲嘶力竭。

段小樓咿呀起了身，抓起桌邊上的柴火盒，敲出一根劃燃，俯身點著燈蕊，舉高袖口擋住那一點燭光，防明火瞬滅，小心翼翼朝他床邊移步而來。

藉微光視物，他不見砌末凌亂、珠花點翠四散，掛在牆面上的相片雖沒了玻璃罩，卻重新糊在框上，連蓆間抽大煙的桿子、燒壺也沒了蹤跡，看來是教人趁他乏力之際收拾妥當。

 

「我把菊仙煎的藥湯擱在那兒，等涼些你再起來喫罷，補補氣血。」  
語盡，段小樓擺定燭台，以為他不說話是夜冷的緣故，又蓋了牀滾毛邊的風披斗篷在他身上，細細遮去敞開的領口，生怕他受凍。

「師哥。」

 

程蝶衣拽過師兄抽離的手，醞釀一陣，看段小樓沒甩開，才怯怯喊出聲。

觸及他的目光，段小樓頃刻側過了頭去，說，「我知道你厭惡苦味，盛起來時我還加了一匙羹的糖末。」

「師哥。」

改打量起擱在榻邊的玻璃圓缸，段小樓執意不看過來，又道，「瞧你這金魚成天直繞這缸兜圈圈，多麼沒趣，倒不如放到池裡去，還快活些。」

「別說了，師哥。」

 

「袁四爺贈你的那箱簪，蝶形那副，還記得麼？會隨步子亮晃晃搖的，燦得好看。」

但段小樓搖搖頭，一股腦地抒發下去，愈發激動，死死握緊拳眼，讓新月形的指爪嵌進掌肉裡去：「小四說新世界總要破舊立新，於是我替你做主，上繳黨部去了──你知道麼，他們在大會堂審議他，批鬥他，平時受了他照應的家丁店主全搖著旗，口裡大喊『不殺不足以平民憤』，荒唐！豈有此理！現下究竟是誰瘋──」

 

「小石頭！」

一聲挨著一聲喊得急，程蝶衣只想喚住段小樓的口，止去那些無關緊要的交代，他咬牙撐起身來，把早已泣不成聲的段小樓扯進自己懷裡，將淚水打濕的臉龐按在膀上，力道之大，似乎要使哀戚之情全揉進骨裡肉裡血裡去。

  
  


子時是夜，院裡淡淡紫紅鑲邊的花苞徐然綻放，翻出純白如雪的瓣，在玉盤明輝搖曳之下，寂寞盛開，其清香幽微若有似無，卻無人聞問，誰人與共。

曇花易逝，得及時接應，才不會讓花落墜至地，默默散了骨。

  
  
  


完_2016/04/03

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 今年亦適逢張愛玲祖奶奶逝世二十週年，她曾寫過以虞姬視角出發的《霸王別姬》，行文走筆至最後，也竟是滄然的姬別霸王。
> 
> 在此特別感謝五色石南葉的刹那芳華曲、舊夢驚塵兩首fanvid。


End file.
